Ardent Affections
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: An alphabet anthology of Nawn songfics. All oneshots, almost all with a romantic theme and featuring Nawn aka Noah/Dawn as the main pairing.
1. Accidentally in Love

**Yes, the title is inspired by my headcanon that Noah and Dawn have a relationship just like Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet.**

**First up is one of my favourite songs of all time, Counting Crow's _Accidentally in Love_.**

**I don't own Total Drama ****or the song.**

* * *

Standing at the edge of Playa Des Losers' back veranda, he took a deep breath of the fresh air. The rain drummed steadily on the tin roof, but combined with the sound of the water running off the roof, it was almost pleasant. Besides, it gave the air a nice fresh feel that even Noah had to admit could never be fully replicated by laundry detergent.

Even a lazy bookworm like Noah could appreciate nature. _Sometimes_.

A low rumble from far above the rooftop seemed to encompass the entire resort, and Noah's dark brown eyes raised to the steely grey clouds overhead.

"I like the rain." A voice beside him made him start with surprise.

Noah glanced at the pale girl from the corner of his eye, but did not look directly at her. Instead he grunted noncommittally, jerking away from the tingling feeling that danced across his skin as her arm brushed his.

Angling his body slightly so that there was space between them and his back was slightly towards her, there was a pause before she spoke again.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, and he could tell from her voice that she was almost certainly frowning.

"Nothing." He said, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the deck's railings, his back still angled slightly towards her.

When she said nothing, he could tell that she didn't believe him. And he hated that she could read him so well. And that she cared enough to do it. He hated it. Why couldn't she be like Owen, Eva or Izzy, and just be blissfully oblivious? Why did she have to be the one who could see right through his mask of disinterest?

As the low rumbling around the resort began to die off, the sky illuminated with a spear of brilliant white-violet light. She gasped, bumping into him and setting that warm tingling feeling across his skin once more.

That was the entire problem, right there.

It was her.

Noah Balan didn't do the whole love thing. It was overrated and cliche. A vulnerability or weakness, if you would. The tingling feeling that he got when they touched was an annoyance and the butterflies she gave him were an irritant. The way his heart started racing when she was near him, and the heat that he could feel rising in his cheeks when she caught him looking at her and met his gaze was a mere inconvenience.

It was all her fault, for letting him fall in love with her.

Or perhaps it was his fault, for letting that particular accident happen in the first place.

* * *

**Constructive critique appreciated! Please review!**

******I've got the majority of the songs chosen for this anthology already, but I may ask for suggestions for some chapters. I'll let you guys know when the time comes if I need help figuring out a song to go with a certain letter.**


	2. Beside You

**Based on _Be__side__ You_ by Marianas Trench, with some inspiration from Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me_.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Uhhh. . ." Zoey began after a moment of awkward silence, before quickly grabbing her tray. "You can sit here - if you want, but we actually just finished eating!" She said, quickly picking up her tray and standing up.

The blatant lie felt like a blade had been plunged into her back, but she said nothing, taking a seat at the table as her former friends carried their full trays of food elsewhere. She could almost feel their hostile glares burning into her back as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"Congratulations!" Heather sneered from a nearby table, laughing with her boyfriend and fellow villain, Alejandro. "You're one of us now!"

Her lips trembled, but she refused to let herself cry. Instead, she stabbed the piece of lettuce with the fork and raised it to her lips. She couldn't even enjoy the taste her salad because of the tight feeling in her chest.

Sure, she'd lied, but it had been a harmless little white lie! It hadn't been out of malicious intent, and it hadn't even hurt anyone. She was clever – it was strategy and that's how you played the game.

She'd been honest when she said she was content with the things she'd collected from the island. Those would raise enough money for her cause, which really was animal welfare! Didn't that count for something?

So she wasn't actually a psychic. Fortune telling wasn't a real thing to begin with. She couldn't just look at someone and read their 'aura' – she'd just said that to get on the show, so she could attract attention to her cause. Her mother was a psychologist, and she herself was exceptionally perceptive. She made educated guesses based on her own observations and matched them with psychological theories, and she had a lucky habit of getting hits instead of misses.

Mike had lied too, and his alternate personality Mal had tried to kill Zoey and Cam, and yet she was the villain while Mike was forgiven. Not that she thought Mike shouldn't have been forgiven, but her offence seemed rather minor in comparison. Even though she had chosen that path, while Mike had not, it still hurt that Zoey and Cam trusted someone whose alternate had attempted to murder the both of them at least once, and they despised her for telling a harmless lie.

"Never thought _you'd_ be the pariah, eh Fairy Princess?" Scott leered as he carried his tray past her table to another.

A lump rising in her throat, Dawn slammed her fork down on the table, attracting the attention of the entire cafeteria when she stood up, the legs of her chair scraping against the tiled floor. Her eyes stinging, she stood for a moment with all eyes on her, the entire cafeteria in silence. But when she tried to speak, to defend herself, no words came out.

Her throat dry and unable to produce sounds, she turned and abandoned her meal, making her way out of the cafeteria before anyone could see how close she was to crying.

Everything blurring from the tears, she walked into a large plastic garbage can and stumbled, running into someone that she couldn't identify. They let her use their arm to steady herself, and she barely managed to mutter an apology before letting go and turning away.

When she felt them put their arm around her shoulders and began to walk with her, she was completely overwhelmed and couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

When she tried to speak, she felt her throat constrict, and still made no sound as she blinked the tears from her eyes, feeling them hot and salty as they ran down her fair cheeks. When she tried to pull away from the individual, they put a hand on her arm as though to hold her back.

"They can't break you if you don't let them." She was stunned when she recognized the voice as belonging to Noah, someone she'd never actually spoken to before. He was absolutely the last person who she would ever have thought would stand by her, even if they had spoken before. "I'll be right beside you."

And those five words meant more to her than she could have ever expressed.

* * *

**Constructive critique appreciated! Please review!**


	3. Chills

**Based on Down With Webster's _Chills_.**

**I don't own Total Drama or the song.**

* * *

Okay, he had to admit that skating with his fellow Total Drama contestants was fun. He was terrible at it, but when he was able to pretend that he didn't need the arena walls to stop his forward momentum, it was fun. He would be hard pressed to actually admit that to anyone - that he sucked at skating or that he was actually having fun doing it, but with a roll of his eyes he would admit that it was _okay_.

Until Duncan, Geoff and Scott raced past, cutting so closely around him that the bookworm wobbled on his skates for a second before they suddenly vanished from under him and his body hit the ice, knocking the breath from his lungs.

There was a scraping sound by his arm as another skater moved by him, and his face flushed red with humiliation as he put his gloved hands on the ice to push himself back up. Not that he cared about sports or physical activity of any kind, but he didn't like looking inferior - that was the whole reason he stayed away from sports. He wasn't good at them, so he didn't try. He couldn't embarrass himself when he failed if he didn't try in the first place. That's why he stuck to academics - he was good at those.

"Need a hand?" A female voice surprised him, and he looked up to find one of the girls from season four standing in front of him, a single gloved hand outstretched towards him. Dawn, he thought her name was.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Noah answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

But when his hands betrayed him too, and slid across the ice in the most annoyingly typical way, and he ended up back where he started again – laying on the ice, she offered him a kind smile. "I'm sure you have everything under control, but I thought I'd offer anyway."

Not wanting to make a further fool of himself if his hands failed him a second time, the bookworm gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, if it means so much to you, you can help me."

"I'm so honoured to have the privilege," she quipped, before giving him a cheeky grin. "Don't look so surprised. Your sarcastic tendencies are all over your aura. Along with your fear of failure, and your fear getting close to people."

"Thank you for enlightening me on the tendencies of my own person." he retorted, rolling his eyes as he took her offered hand in his own.

As she pulled him back onto his skates, he suddenly felt a very definitive chill all over his body, and he almost shuddered. It wasn't unpleasant by any means, quite the opposite, if anything. He couldn't help the feeling that the chills weren't caused by the cold, and his theory was almost confirmed when she released his hand and the chills ceased immediately.

_She_ was the one giving him chills.

* * *

**Constructive critique appreciated! Please review!**


	4. Disgusting

**Without further ado, here's Kesha's _Disgusting_!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

When he subtly re-adjusted the way he was sitting, and took her hand in his, her entire body began to feel like she'd been set on fire. Every part of her felt an inescapable heat, and she knew her cheeks were flushing quite red. It was very nearly uncomfortable, the amount of heat in her cheeks at that moment.

She had to admit that her hand did fit quite perfectly in his.

It looked good too – the contrast of their flesh alternating where his fingers were twined with hers. As his thumb gently stroked the top of her hand, she couldn't help wondering if it was intended this way – her and him together like that. It certainly looked as though it was supposed to.

And to think, she'd been completely afraid of this moment. She'd been partially excited at the prospect that he felt the same, but it was hard to let herself be free to feel when she was so completely terrified of messing things up. It was too late now, of course, and if things were messed up because of it, there was no going back.

It was almost pleasant though. Really, now that she thought about it, she had nothing to be afraid of.

But the warmth in her body wasn't lessening as she had expected, it just kept radiating heat. She could feel herself starting to sweat from the warmth, and she didn't particularly enjoy the feeling of moisture accumulating under her arms. One was eventually supposed to stop blushing – weren't they?

As the feeling of heat, especially in her face, failed to dissipate, the blonde found her chest beginning to feel almost restricted, as though her sweater was getting too tight. Maybe it was partially due to the swelling feeling of joy in her chest – the swelling feeling that had initially been pleasant.

So when the car drew to a halt at the next red light, she pushed the release button on her seat belt and practically threw herself from the vehicle before either Noah or the driver knew what was happening.

Her chest heaving, she didn't even hear Noah telling the driver to stop the car as she dodged a yellow taxi cab and grabbed the nearest streetlight post to keep herself from falling.

If only she'd had something like that for her heart.

* * *

**Constructive critique appreciated! Please review!**


	5. ET

**Initially, I was going to use _Every Little Thing She Does is Magic _by The Police, but I got a ton of muse for _E.T._ by Katy Perry for this couple, and I think it fits them fairly well, so I went with it.**

**I don't own Total Drama ****or the song.**

* * *

She'd never really had a crush before.

Sure, she'd swooned over Scott's beetle-whispering and DJ's love of animals, but she'd never actually had a crush on anyone. She knew this now, because everything had changed. She wasn't just swooning – her head was spinning and her heart was racing. Her body felt like her blood was on fire whenever she was near him.

And the concept of a crush was entirely new to her.

Why it was him, she couldn't fathom. He was clever and well read, sure, but she would have thought she would be drawn to an outward love of animals over intelligence. His witty comebacks were charming – most often they were rather insulting, but with more charm than she'd ever thought an insult could possibly have.

"Dawn? Are you in there?" Zoey asked, waving a hand in front of the moonchild's face.

"Perhaps she's been abducted by aliens!" Izzy suggested enthusiastically. "I wonder if I call them, they'll come back for me. AAOOOOOOOOWWWWAAAAEEEEEEE-"

Zoey made a face. "I guess that's a possibility – if you think that'll work. . ."

Izzy put her hands into the air, waving them around and continuing her supposed 'alien calls'. Zoey thought sounded more like bad whale sounds than anything she'd ever seen in a sci-fi movie, but she said nothing.

"Hey Noah!" Izzy said, grabbing the bookworm's hand and pulling him from his deckchair, where he'd been reading. "Aliens put Dawn into a trance! Help me call the aliens so they take me too!"

"If only I were to be so lucky." Noah quipped, rolling his eyes in irritation, before glancing over at Zoey. "What's the matter, doesn't moon fairy do this sort of thing all the time?"

"She's not meditating." Zoey said. "Izzy's right - it's almost like she's in some sort of trance."

Noah cast an irritated glance at Izzy, who was still forcibly attempting to make him participate in her alien summoning dance. "Maybe I should get her to teach me how to do that. It'd be great to be able to just check out every once in awhile."

Izzy was right about one thing – this feeling was entirely alien to her.

* * *

**Constructive critique appreciated! Please review!**


End file.
